Weekly Updates - Year 2012
July 2012 'July 12, 2012' It's another day at the beach in Bakery Story this week. *A new recipe: **Seashell Cupcake (Oven) *floor decoration: Coral Reef Display (16 gems, Limited-time) *floor decoration: Dolphin Fountain (66.000 coins, constructable) *floor decoration: Mermaid Sofa (100.000 coins) *wall decoration: Seashell Wreath (8 gems) 'July 5, 2012' Summer updates still, with a slight ice cream feel. *A new recipe: **Starfish Biscuits (Oven) *counter: Aquarium (10 gems) *floor decoration: Ice Cream Sofa (20 gems, Limited-time) *floor decoration: Crab Greeter (9 gems) *wallpaper: Ice Cream (22.000 coins) June 2012 June 28, 2012 The summer updates continue, yet again. *A new appliance: **Shaved Ice (35.000 coins, constructable) *Three new recipes: **Blue Raspberry Ice (Shaved Ice) **Rainbow Ice (Shaved Ice) **Strawberry Ice (Shaved Ice) *A new part: **Food Color *table: Seashell (3 gems) *chair: Clamshell (25.000 coins) 'June 21, 2012' More summer updates for the solstice. *A new recipe: **Watermelon Cake (Oven) *table : Beach (3 gems) *chair: Beach (15.000 coins) *counter: Watermelon (8 gems) *floor decoration: Popsicle Art (45.000 coins) *floor tile: Wood (1 gem) Summer Beach Box (24 gems) *First Prize **Beach Hut *Second Prize **Sandcastle **Surfboard Display *Third Prize **Beach Bunnies **Refreshment Bar *Fourth Prize **Beach Dog **Beach Penguin **Conchshell Statue **Starfish Candle 'June 14, 2012' The summer updates continue this week. *A new appliance: **Frozen Drink Machine (50.000 coins, constructable) *Three new recipes: **Ocean Blast (Frozen Drink Machine) **Pineapple Paradise (Frozen Drink Machine) **Strawberry Splash (Frozen Drink Machine) *table: Pineapple (35.000 coins) *chair: Pineapple (2 gems) *counter: Beach (10 gems) *wall decoration: Hanging Starfish (20.000 coins) *floor decoration: Penguin (14 gems) *floor decoration: Starfish Divider (15.000 coins) *floor decoration: Summer Beach Cake (24 gems, Limited time) *wallpaper: Ocean (2 gems) *floor tile: Beach (10.000 coins) 'June 7, 2012' Summer begins in Bakery Story with: *Two new recipes: **Beach Cupcake (Oven) **Coconut Cream Pie (Oven) *table: Tiki (3 gems) *chair: Tiki (20.000 coins) *counter: Tiki (50.000 coins) *floor decoration: Hawaiian Greeter (60.000 coins) *floor decoration: Potted Palm Tree (12 gems) *floor decoration: Turtle Vacationer (18 gems, Limited time) *wall decoration: Jellyfish Lamp (25.000 coins) May 2012 'May 31, 2012' The homage to New York City continues this week with: *A new appliance: **Espresso Machine (35.000 coins, constructable) *Four new recipes: **Brooklyn Espresso (Espresso Machine) **Empire Espresso (Espresso Machine) **Liberty Espresso (Espresso Machine) **Subway Cupcakes (Oven) *A new construction part: **Yellow Knob *table: Diamond Print (54.000 coins) *chair: Diamond Print (2 gems) *counter: Orange Wooden (32.000 coins) *floor decoration: Barista Counter (48 gems) *floor decoration: Coffee Mug Shelf (60.000 coins) *floor decoration: Drink Display (20 gems) *wallpaper: Subway Tiles (25.000 coins) *floor tile: Hexagon (1 gem) 'May 24, 2012' The city theme continues this week with: *A new appliance: **Big Apple Oven (20,000 coins, constructable) *Four new recipes: **Empire State Cookies (Big Apple Oven) **Lady Liberty Cookies (Big Apple Oven) **Taxi Cookies (Big Apple Oven) **NY Bagel (Oven) *A new construction part: **Heating Coil *table: Executive (5.000 coins) *chair: Executive (2 gems) *counter: Light Wooden (10 gems) *floor decoration: Classic Black Lamp (14.000 coins) *floor tile: Patterned tile (5.000 coins) Big City Box *First Prize **Statue of Liberty *Second Prize **Big Apple Statue **NYC Cake *Third Prize **Cafe Couch **Flatiron Bookshelf *Fourth Prize **Chrysler Lamp **Coffee Grinder **Empire State Lamp **Grandfather Central Clock 'May 17, 2012' This week's updates include: *A new recipe: **Black and White Cookies (Oven) *table: Taxi (4 gems) *table: Worn Coffee (18 gems, Limited time) *chair: Taxi Stool (5.000 coins) *counter: Granite (10.000 coins) *floor decoration: Classic Metal Lamp (8 gems) *floor decoration: Digital register(10 gems) *floor decoration: Metal Tile Divider (15 gems) *wall decoration: Subway Art (12 gems) 'May 10, 2012' Team Lava celebrates Mother's Day this week with: *A new recipe: **Lemon Muffins (Oven) *table: Elegant (3 gems) *chair: Elegant (2.000 coins) *counter: Elegant (10 gems) *floor decoration: Flower Balloons (45.000 coins) *floor decoration: Mother's Day Flowers (22.000 coins) *floor decoration: Coffee Bean Display (28 gems, Limited time) *wall decoration: Coffee Sign (9 gems) *wallpaper: Diamond Print (16.000 coins) 'May 3, 2012' This week's updates include: *A new recipe: **Black Forest Cake (Oven) *floor decoration: Hummingbird Feeder (10 gems) *floor decoration: Lemon Tree (14.000 coins) *floor decoration: Tree Bookshelf (24 gems) *floor decoration: Wind Chimes (14 gems) *wall decoration: Flowering Window (8 gems) April 2012 April 26, 2012 Spring keeps going with this week's update. *A new recipe: **Berry Rhubarb Pie (Oven) *table: Forest (35.000 coins) *chair: Forest (2 gems) *counter: Forest (10 gems) *floor decoration: Terrarium (32.000 coins) *floor decoration: Tulips (34.000 coins) *floor decoration: Umbrella Stand (10.000 coins) *floor decoration: Vertical Garden (12 gems) *floor decoration: Cherry Tree (14 gems) *floor decoration: Garden Cake (50 gems) *wall decoration: Leaf Clock (15.000 coins) *floor tile: White Stone (1 gem) 'April 19, 2012' Spring's in full bloom with this week's update. *floor decoration: Stone Spring (45 gems, Limted time) *wall decoration: Swirled Sun (40.000 coins) *wall: decoration: Whirled Cloud (15 gems) *floor tile: Daisy (1 gem) Spring Gift Box (24 gems) *First Place **Forest Band *Second Place **Garden Pavilion **Miniature Golf Course *Third Place **Daffodils **Young Gardener *Fourth Place **Bird Topiary **Butterfly Statue **Picnic Basket **Squirrel Topiary 'April 12, 2012' More spring items are available in this week's update. *A new appliance: **Treat Dispenser (20.000 coins, constructable) *Three new recipes: **Chocolate Soy Shake (Treat Dispenser) **Fruity Yogurt Parfait (Treat Dispenser) **Leafy Smoothie (Treat Dispenser) *A new part: **Blue Motor *table: Budding (25.000 coins) *chair: Budding (1 gem) *counter: Brick (10 gems) *floor decoration: Log Divider (6 gems) *floor decoration: Vegetable Garden (40 gems, Limited time) *wall decoration: Sun Clock (15 gems) 'April 5, 2012' Spring has sprung in Bakery Story and with it came Easter items. *A new appliance: **Candy Hatchery (25.000 coins, constructable) *Four new recipes: **Chocolate Bunnies (Candy Hatchery) **Chocolate Eggs (Candy Hatchery) **Marshmallow Chicks (Candy Hatchery) **Sheepish Cupcakes (Candy Hatchery) *Two new construction parts: **Bunny Ears **Painted Egg *Two new gifts Note: These two items are decorations and appear in your decoration tab for you to place in your bakery after you accept them. They were only available as gifts for a few hours on Thursday. They appear to have been removed when the fact that they sold for 1,500 coins became common knowledge on the official forums. It is unknown at this time whether they will be put back into the game. **Beehive **Tulips *floor decoration: Basket of Eggs (30.000 coins) *floor decoration: Bunny Nest (15 gems) *floor decoration: Water Garden (5 gems, Limited time) *wall decoration: Egg Timer (30.000 coins) *wallpaper: Painted Egg wall (10.000 coins) March 2012 'March 29, 2012' This week's update contains more fairy tale items. *A new construction part: **Red Potion *floor decoration: Mermaid Statue (12.000 coins, constructable) *floor decoration: Musicians of Bremen (28 gems, Limited time) Fairy Tale Box (24 gems) *First Prize **Fairy Grotto *Second Prize **Baking Wizard **Marionette Show *Third Prize **Fairytale Tower **Sweet Dreams *Fourth Prize **Frog Prince **Golden Goose **Red Riding Hood **Sword in Stone 'March 22, 2012' With the St. Patrick's Day holiday over, TeamLava takes us back to fairy tales. *A new appliance: **3 Bears Oven (25.000 coins, constructable) *Three new recipes: **Too Hot (3 Bears Oven) **Too Cold (3 Bears Oven) **Just Right (3 Bears Oven) *Two new construction parts: **Blue Motor **Pink Fuse *floor decoration: Cat in Boots (18 gems) *floor decoration: Fairy Kitchen (58 gems, Limited time) *floor decoration: Noble Knight (15.000 coins, constructable) *floor decoration: Unicorn Statue (24 gems) *wall decoration: Magic Mirror (15.000 coins) *wall decoration: Stained Glass Window (32.000 coins) 'March 27, 2012' The level cap was increased from 96 to 99. Players who had reached 96 were automatically leveled beyond it to the appropriate level if they had reached enough experience. New features have not yet been added for these levels but were promised in the announcement. The official announcement can be viewed on TeamLava's forums. 'March 15, 2012' St. Patrick's Day celebrations continue with: *A new appliance: **Emerald Oven (17.000 coins, constructable) *Three new recipes: **Rainbow Cupcake (Emerald Oven) **Blarney Stone Bars (Emerald Oven) **Shamrock Cookies (Emerald Oven) *A new construction part: **Shamrock *counter: Pot O'Gold (7.000 coins) *floor decoration: Irish Band (28 gems) *floor decoration: Irish Dancers (50.000 coins) *floor decoration: Irish Waitress (32.000 coins) *floor decoration: Irish Welcome Sign (17.000 coins) *floor decoration: Leprechaun Hideout (32 gems, Limited time) *floor decoration: Lucky Display (21 gems) *wall decoration: Rainbow Arch (14 gems) *wall decoration: Window Display (7 gems) 'March 8, 2012' TeamLava begins St. Patrick's Day celebrations with this week's update. *table: Shamrock (3 gems) *chair: Shamrock (6.000 coins) *floor decoration: Blarney Stone (14 gems) *floor decoration: Celtic Spoon (6.000 coins) *floor decoration: Green Cupcake Display (26 gems) *floor decoration: Irish Setter (18 gems) *floor decoration: Leprechaun Greeter (28.000 coins) *floor decoration: Rainbow Divider (4.000 coins) *wallpaper: Shamrock (3.000 coins) *floor tile: Celtic Knot tile (1 gem) 'March 1, 2012' Away from snow and on to mythology this week: *Two new construction parts: **Dragon Tooth **Dragon Scale *table: Fairy (5 gems) *chair: Fairy (8.000 coins) *floor decoration: Fairytale Wedding Cake (26 gems) *floor decoration: Mini Dragon Baker (15.000 coins, constructable) *floor decoration: Pegasus Statue (32 gems, Limited time) *floor decoration: Stone Divider (6 gems) *wallpaper: Enchanted Forest (5.000 coins) *floor tile: Meadow (1 gem) TeamLava announced that Valentine's items will be removed on Tuesday, March 6. February 2012 'February 23, 2012' Another snowy update this week: *floor decoration: Ski Rack (20 gems, Limited time) *floor decoration: Ski Slopes (10.000 coins) *wallpaper: Snowflake (1 gem) Snow Box (24 gems) *First Prize **Ski Rental *Second Prize **Skier **Snowmobile *Third Prize **Snowboard Bench **St. Bernard *Fourth Prize **Ski Goggle Rack **Ski Map **Ski Sign **Snow Shovel 'February 28, 2012' New Bakery expansions... *18x21 (6 million coins, 35 neighbors, level 45) *19x22 (6 million coins, 35 neighbors, level 50) *20x23 (10 million coins, 40 neighbors, level 55) *21x24 (15 million coins, 45 neighbors, level 60) *22x25 (20 million coins, 50 neighbors, level 65) *23x26 (30 million coins, 50 neighbors, level 75) These new expansions can also be purchased for gems, but prices have been reported anywhere from 40 gems to 160 gems. Player theories include that TL is testing prices or that the price is dependent upon how many gems you have purchased/used in the past. 'February 16, 2012' This week's updates include: *A new appliance: **Hot Cocoa Machine (30.000 coins, constructable) *A new recipe: **White Hot Cocoa (Hot Cocoa Machine) *table: Log (3 gems) *chair: Log (5.000 coins) *floor decoration: Cabin Fireplace (29 gems, Limited time) *floor decoration: Couch (24 gems) *wall decoration: Bear Clock (18.000 coins) *wallpaper: Log (2.000 coins) *floor tile: Hardwood Floor (1 gem) 'February 9, 2012' Another handful of Valentine's items: *floor decoration: Heart Divider (35.000 coins) *floor decoration: Lovely Cake (32 gems, Limted time) *floor decoration: Puppy Love (20 gems) *floor decoration: Rose Column (45.000 coins) *floor decoration: Silhouettes (28.000 coins) *floor decoration: Valentine Cards (42.000 coins) *wall decoration: Valentine Menu (10 gems) *wall decoration: Heart Garland (15 gems) 'February 2, 2012' More Valentine's Day items this week: *Three new recipes: **Candy Canes (Candy Cane Maker ) **Chocolate Cream Muffins (Oven) **Heart Coffee (Drink Mixer) *floor decoration: Kissing Booth (15 gems) *floor decoration: Romantic Swing (26 gems, Limited time) Additionally, the Candy Cake Cake recipe was unlocked for Android. January 2012 'January 26, 2012' Valentine's Day continues with an update a day earlier than usual and the iOS rollout of the Valentine's Bakery Story App, as well as: *floor decoration: Jar of Hearts (25.000 coins) *floor decoration: Romantic Picnic (34 gems, Limited Time) *wallpaper: Fancy Hearts (3.000 coins) *floor tile: Heart (1 gem) *floor tile: Marble (1 gem) *Seven new goals for iOS **Pardon My French (Unlocks Valentine Decoration) **Enter Jean Pierre (Unlocks Dark Dusted Truffles) **Between Friends (Unlocks Chocolate Pineapple) **A Straight 'Stach (Unlocks Love Muffins) **Eternal Love (Unlocks Heart Table) **Maitre de Baies (Unlocks Molten Lava Cake) **Jean-Pierre's Ego (Unlocks Truffle Chair) Android was also (finally) updated with the Christmas appliances. So Android users can now purchase and constuct the Candy Cane Maker and Marzipan Oven. This unlocks the Marzipan recipe for Android, but there are currently no recipes on the Candy Cake Maker. 'January 20, 2012' Valentine's Day festivities begin with: *Two new appliances: **Truffle Maker **Fruit Chocolate Dip *New recipes: Android **Unlocked on the new appliances: ***Chocolate Strawberries (Fruit Chocolate Dip) ***White Truffles (Truffle Maker) iOS **Both Android recipes plus: **Chocolate Pineapple (Fruit Chocolate Dip, Goal) ***Dark Dusted Truffles (Truffle Maker, Goal) ***Love Muffins (Oven, Goal) ***Molten Lava Cake (Oven, Goal) *floor decoration: Chocolate Bar (10 gems) *floor decoration: Chocolate Box (8 gems) *floor decoration: Forget Me Nots (18 gems) *floor decoration: Heart Planter (12 gems) *floor decoration: Love Balloons (50.000 coins) *floor decoration: Lucky Fountain Valentine Chest Box (24 gems) *First Prize **Wedding Ceremony *Second Prize **Ambience **Fountain of Love *Third Prize **Love Game **Valentine Display *Fourth Prize **Heart Balloon **Heart Lamp **Heart Topiary **Smitten Kittens *Yummy Snacks 'January 13, 2012' TeamLava continues the Chinese New Year celebrations with: *Two new appliances: **Dehydrator **Sugar Coater *5 new recipes: **Almond Sugar Cookies (Sugar Coater) **Candied Lotus Root (Dehydrator) **Peking Dust (Oven) **Sticky Cake (Oven) **Sweet Bean Cake (Oven) *table: Mahjong (25.000 coins) *floor decoration: Baby Panda (24 gems) *floor decoration: Dragon Musicians (45 gems) *floor decoration: Dragon Dancer (100.000 coins) *floor decoration: Jade Statue (18 gems) *floor decoration: Lotus Fountain (50 gems, limited time) *floor decoration: Mini Dragon Statue (12 gems) *floor decoration: Prosperity (12.000 coins) *floor tile: Marble (1 gem) 'January 6, 2012' Per TeamLava, the Christmas items (possibly New Year's, but that is currently unconfirmed) will be removed on January 20. If there is something you wanted to purchase, be sure to get it before it's removed. This week, TeamLava celebrates the Chinese New Year with the following: *Three new recipes **Fortune Cookies (Oven) **Egg Tarts (Oven) **White Spiced Coffee (Drink Mixer) *counter: Antique (8 gems) *floor decoration: Antique Display (35 gems) *floor decoration: Chinese Tea Set (38 gems) *floor decoration: Fireworks Display (100.000 coins) *floor decoration: Fortune Tree (18.000 coins) *floor decoration: Jade Vase (30 gems, Limited Time) *floor decoration: Lantern (10 gems) *floor decoration: Pagoda Cake (22 gems) *wall decoration: New Year Scroll (14 gems) *floor tile: Coin (2.000 coins). Category:Weekly Updates Category:Year 2012